<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Be by Bibbleicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603140">Blessed Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious'>Bibbleicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mearph's Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mearph World, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blessed people, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Glowing bodies, Goddess, Guardians - Freeform, Injury, Married Couple, Mentions of Injuries, Original Characters - Freeform, rubble - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy under all of that. Underneath that massive heap of rubble, there was someone. I’m absolutely certain of it, which never really happens. I can hear their pain from here.<br/>A discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ephemera/Sai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mearph's Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a boy under all of that. Underneath that massive heap of rubble, there was someone. I’m absolutely certain of it, which never really happens. I can hear their pain from here. My empathetic side immediately begins to affect me. Causing the tears that are constantly going down my face to pour even more and gaining the attention of my husband. <br/>“Em? What’s wrong?” I turn to Sai. Tears aren’t an uncommon sight on my face but crying even heavier than usual is taxing. Pointing towards the collapsed structure that lay before us, I decide to voice my thoughts.<br/>“There’s someone in there.”<br/>“What?” He’s understandably shocked at my words and a feeling of helplessness begins to rise within me. What was I thinking? Of course there’s no one down there, they would be long gone by now if they were. Warm hands caress mine and gently enclose them. My attention brought once more to Sai.<br/>“If you think there’s someone down there, then we had best get going down there then.” I could swear that my eyes twinkle whenever this man speaks to me but that’s basically impossible. Although the tears do add some sort of shine I assume.<br/>He releases my hand to begin scrambling his way down the rubble. <br/>It had really come out of nowhere. A great quake had shaken the ground beneath their feet and the ground had suddenly started collapsing before them. Caving in on itself and revealing some sort of ravine. I’d never heard of such a thing existing before, then again I know barely anything of this world as it is. <br/>The true concern began when Sai also looked rather perplexed at what was happening. It didn’t seem like he knew what was going on either. Speaking of Sai…<br/>He started removing random rocks that he could lift and throwing them elsewhere. I don’t really think that helps but I don’t want to bother him. <br/>“Em!” I jolt in place. <br/>“What?!” My voice is high pitched due to my shock but Sai’s tone is not the light hearted one I’m used to. It’s serious for once. <br/>Never a good sign.<br/>He’s hunching over something but I fail to see what since his body is covering it.<br/>“What is it?” I call out again to try to get some answers, praying that it isn’t a person.<br/>“There’s someone here.” With those words my heart seems to stop. There couldn’t possibly be someone in all that rubble. I hurry my way down the rubble but my foot catches on a crack in a rock, causing me to quickly tumble the rest of the way down. <br/>Ow.<br/>My face ends up smooshed into the ground so I can’t see anything and the waterworks start up again. I seem to never run out of tears. It’s a problem. I pull my face from the ground to see Sai looking at me with concern but his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. My lips pull into a pout.<br/>“Are you laughing at me?” He snickers but quickly turns away from me.<br/>“Of course not, love. Now get over here quick. We may be too late.” The atmosphere turns solemn as those words are spoken and I pick myself up off the ground. I hurry over to Sai’s side and peer down at the body he’s clutching. It’s a boy...man maybe. Looks rather young. His leg is somehow still attached to his body despite being so grotesquely destroyed. Blood dribbles down his face, covering the fading tear tracks. His skin is porcelain in colour, no signs of life are present on him. <br/>Sai was right.<br/>We’re too late. A sob wracks my body and I somehow end up on my knees, cuddled into Sai’s side. His arm is around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. A grim look on his face. Obviously disturbed by the body in front of him. <br/>Through my watery eyes I see something golden adorning the man's face. The left side of his face is somehow undisturbed by the blood. Completely clear of it and easy to see. It’s a golden mark, an insignia. No, wait. It’s a crest. I turn to Sai and see he’s looking at the ground so I give him a nudge. He looks at me then I bring his attention to the man's face.<br/>“Look!” My hand gently holds his face as I turn him to face us more clearly. There’s no mistaking it. <br/>“The crest of Emeralia…” Sai whispers beside me, the shock he feels is similar to mine. No one has been blessed by Emeralia for thousands of years now. I’m certain I would know about such an individual. Sai begins to trace the crest and I’m about to tell him to stop touching the dead guy's face until it begins to emit a bright light. <br/>The crest shines with a golden light which soon envelops the whole body. Sai pulls me into his chest clutching me tight, acting like he’s going to protect from some sort of danger. But the light is extremely warm and leaves me vulnerable. A feeling of safety floods through me and encourages me to trust the light entirely. <br/>The feeling leaves me so distracted that I almost fail to notice the light beginning to take the form of a woman. A celestial woman to be precise. The Goddess Emeralia herself was hovering over the body, a bright hand caressing his face. She’s so bright that it’s almost impossible to make out any details. I notice she has four arms, hair almost everywhere and a long dress that flutters around, hiding the bottom half of her as well as the ground beneath her. <br/>What resembles a face turns towards us and a heavenly voice begins to speak. <br/><span class="u"><i>His form and spirit shall not die here but the day of reckoning comes ever closer. The memories and message he was once destined to deliver have all but been completely forgotten in the depths of time.</i></span><br/>The part of her face where her eyes would be are hidden behind bandages. Only her mouth is visible.<br/><span class="u"><i>Take the messenger whom has been named Kyubey to his Guardian. I entrust you child, blessed by Bez and Voone, to watch over my subject until he is in the care of his Guardian. </i></span><br/>Her visage was certainly holy, and as mystically as she appeared she left. In a flash her golden form was no longer present. I can only sit there in Sai’s arms and blink dumbly. <br/><i>What just happened…?</i><br/>Sai’s body begins to vibrate as he starts laughing out loud.<br/>“Well then, guess we better deliver messenger boy here to his Guardian!” Sai rises from the floor and dusts himself off. Outstretching his hand to me.<br/>“Do you think I’m your guardian Em?” Sai? My Guardian? The thought makes my face blow up with heat, I can only imagine how red it is now. Sai continues to laugh at my expense while I shakily grab his hand. He pulls me back into his chest and lays a hand against my cheek.<br/>“Hmm. Maybe your prince is a better word.” And it was those words that quickly worked to shut my brain down.<br/>Feeling loopy and over the moon with joy my mind begins to get lost in the sensation that is pure love. My body becomes jelly and I collapse straight into his arms. Darkness invades my vision and my eyes close, feeling safe in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Info! More Info! More Info!<br/>Also introduction to some characters<br/>Fun fun fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>